A New Identity
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Princess Sora thinks she is a disgrace to her family, so she runs away. Sorato, with hints of Takari, Kenyako, and Koumi. Please R&R!
1. Running Away

A sixteen-year-old princess with mid-back auburn hair was sitting at her boudoir **__**

A New Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Black Beauty!

This is a medieval fic, please tell me what you think. Sora is a princess who thinks she is a disgrace to her family, so she runs away to start a new life.

**__**

Chapter 1: Running Away

A sixteen-year-old princess with mid-back auburn hair was sitting in her boudoir. There was to be a ball that night and her presence was required. Sora Takenouchi had never been very polite with her parents' guests, because they were all pretentious, eccentric, and spoiled people. Not all of them were that way, but most of them were. Sora hated being a princess. She wanted to be free, not stuck inside the palace walls. 

Sora thought she was a disgrace to her entire family. She was not at all lady-like, she wasn't beautiful like her best friend Mimi, and she wasn't, what her grandmother called, 'Queen Material.' This made Sora cry; she wanted her parents to be proud of her. She wanted to be a great queen, just like her mother and grandmothers; she wanted to be known in all the land for that. 

Sora was brushing her long auburn hair, when she looked at herself in the mirror. "I am a disgrace to the Takenouchi race. I don't deserve parents like the ones I have; I am not good enough for them." Sora whispered to herself. "Tonight, is going to be as horrible as every night. This night is going to be the worst, for I am supposed to meet my future husband. I cannot attend." And with that, Sora grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her long hair to shoulder-length; that way, it would not be as obvious that she was the princess. She rushed to her closet, pulled out a simple maple-colored dress, and put it on. She gathered a few belongings and put them into a suitcase. Sora thought bringing money was not required, but she brought some anyway. The princess scribbled a note to her parents explaining her departure and placed it in the middle of her bed. It read:

My Dearest Parents,

I now realize that I am a disgrace to this family. I overheard a few conversations between you and Grandmother, and I find out that I am not able to fulfill my duty as princess, let alone queen. I have gone to find a new identity, to start a new life. Hopefully, it will be successful, if not I will not return, but carry on. Please do not search for me, I will be all right. Who knows? Someday our paths will cross again, but until then, goodbye.

Your Daughter,

Sora 

Tears filled her eyes as she crept out of the palace and to the stables. There, her beautiful black stallion awaited her. Sora tacked up and left. Her heart filled with sadness, she galloped through the forest. The saying was true: One never misses something until it is gone. The duo was traveling very fast, but Sora was an excellent rider; it was the only thing she was really good at. Suddenly, Black Beauty, her stallion, tripped over a log and Sora flew forward over the horse's neck. She thought it was the end for her, but it was only the beginning.

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty: Please review, this is only chapter 1. There is no romance yet, but it will come. Tell me if you want me to add Mimi and Ken into the fic (not as a couple!). There will be Sorato and hints of Takari. If Mimi and Ken are added, then there will also be some Koumi and Kenyako. Now, all you need to do is REVIEW!


	2. A New Home

Sora woke up in a comfortable bed with three very handsome young men and a young lady staring at her **__**

A New Identity

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

**__**

Chapter 2: A New Home

Sora woke up in a comfortable bed with three very handsome young men and a young lady staring at her. One of the guys had bushy brown hair; he looked as if he had been struck by lightning! On his left stood a very handsome blond, about her age, with spiky hair. Next to him was another boy, who looked just like him, only younger. Sora figured that they were brothers. Next to the young blond was a brunette; her hair was a little shorter than Sora's. A few moments passed by before Sora said anything. "Wh-where am I?" She asked, confused. "You are at the Ishida Palace." Replied the little girl, "I am Hikari Kamiya, and this is my brother Taichi." The girl pointed to the bushy brown-haired boy. "I am Prince Yamato Ishida and this is my younger sibling, Takeru." The spiky-haired boy explained. "Who are you?" Asked Takeru. "I am Sor-um Ayumi. My name is Ayumi." Sora lied as she tried to get up. "No, don't move, you are very feeble." Yamato said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Sora blushed. She lay back down. "What am I doing here?" She asked. "Yamato and I were horse-back riding in the forest when we found you. You were unconscious so Yamato brought you back and I took your horse." Taichi replied. "Black Beauty is here?" Sora asked. "Black Beauty is the name of your horse?" Takeru asked, amazed. Sora nodded, "Why do you ask?" She was very confused. "There is only one Black Beauty is all the land, and it is the stallion of Princess Sora, my fiancée." Yamato explained. "Sora Takenouchi is your fiancée?" Sora asked. 'Oh no, my future husband was going to be…Yamato?! This cannot be!' Sora thought. "I guess it is only a coincidence that my horse is named Black Beauty." Was all she could say. Suddenly, a man and a woman entered the room. Both were wearing crowns. Sora figured that they must have been the king and queen. Following them was a young man, about seventeen, with blue hair and glasses. Behind him, there were two children who looked about a year older than Takeru and Hikari. One was a girl with long, purple hair and glasses. The other was a boy with navy-blue hair. "Oh, she has woken up! That is good news!" Exclaimed the seventeen-year-old. "Who are you?" Sora asked. "I am Dr. Joe Kido, and this is our Royal Highness, King Masaharu Ishida, and his lovely wife, Queen Nancy Ishida." The young man explained. The two children from before stepped out from behind the doctor. "I am Lady Miyako Inoue and this is Lord Ken Ichijouji." The purple-headed girl said. "And who might you be, my child?" Asked the queen in a soothing voice. Sora really did not want to lie to her, but she had to. "I am Ayumi." Sora told her. "What is your last name Ayumi?" Asked the king. "I can't remember." She lied. "Thank you so much for taking me in, but I really must be going. I know it is not much, but please take these coins as I token of my appreciation." Sora tried to give them the money, but they refused. "Nonsense, do you at least have parents?" The king asked. "They did not love me, so I ran away." She replied. Sora knew it was true; she tried to hold back her tears. "Oh, you poor child. Stay with us; we would be delighted to have you." The queen proposed. "I cannot, I will be a bother." Sora replied. "Oh no! Please stay!" Yamato blurted out. Everyone, including Sora, stared at him. "I mean, it would be nice to have a girl my age around the house, I spend too much time with Taichi; some people are going to think that I'm a homo…" Yamato tried to explain. "YAMATO! How dare you talk like that?!" His mother asked, horrified. "Ayumi, you will not be a bother. Please stay with us." King Masaharu said. "Well, since Yamato asked so nicely," she replied, sarcastically, "then I would be honored to stay with you." 

Sora moved into the room that Hikari and Miyako shared. There was an extra bed. She spent a lot of time with them; they were her new best friends. She hadn't seen Mimi in a long time, about four years, to be exact. Sora wrote to her a lot, but Mimi just did not seem to have enough time for her anymore. 

One day, Sora was in her room, staring at a picture of her parents. A single tear ran down her cheek. She had not seen them in over a month. 'Was it a good thing to leave them?' Sora thought as she caressed the photograph. (A/N: This takes place in the early 1900's; they had photographs) Yes, she answered to herself. It was the right thing to do, for her and for her family. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did no hear Hikari enter the room. "Sora?" Hikari asked. Sora leaped; Hikari had startled her. "Yes? I mean no, I am not Sora, I am Ayumi." Sora replied. "Sora, it's all right. I know you are the princess." Hikari told her. "How do you know who I really am?" Sora asked, confused. "First, it was the horse's name. Then, I found the picture of King Takenouchi and his wife. It was on your bed, out in the open. Last, I found this portrait of you that was sent to Yamato before he met you, you know, for the arranged marriage." Hikari explained as she handed Sora the portrait. Sora remembered the day it was painted. She wore a long baby blue dress with lace on her collar and pearls around her sleeves. Her tiara covered the top of her long hair. Now that her hair was shorter, she looked quite different to someone who had never met her and only seen her in photographs and paintings. "Please do not tell anyone. I'll do anything." Sora pleaded. "Normally, I would not ask for anything, but there is something that I really want." Hikari said. "Name it!" Sora ordered. "Well, can you help me get Takeru to like me, but not as a friend?" Hikari responded, blushing. Sora grinned. "I cannot help you for that." She said. "Why?" Asked Hikari, disappointed. "Because he likes you already; just give him time." Sora explained. "He is just like his brother." Hikari acknowledged. "What do you mean?" Asked Sora, confused. "Yamato fancies a certain girl, but because of the wedding arrangement, he cannot tell her how he feels." Hikari replied. Sora felt her heart sink. 'Why am I jealous? Could it be that I am in love with Yamato? Every time he is near me I start to blush. How perfect is this?' Sora thought sarcastically, 'The man I love is the only man I cannot have.' Sora felt tears fill her eyes. "Who is she?" She asked Hikari, but there was no answer; Hikari had left the room. 

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty: REVIEW! I will add Mimi later on. 


	3. Yamato's Decision

One day, Yamato went to speak with his parents **__**

A New Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

This is chapter 3. Sorry if you think that it is short.

**__**

Chapter 3: Yamato's Decision 

One day, Yamato went to speak with his parents. He had something very important to tell them. "Mother, Father?" Yamato asked as he entered the parlor. "Yes son?" Asked the king. Yamato sat down next to his mother and cleared his throat. "I came to tell you that I do not wish to marry Princess Sora Takenouchi, I wish to marry Ayumi." Yamato replied. "Ayumi is a fine girl, but she does not have a title." His mother explained. "If you want to be king, then you must marry a princess. We will be forced to disown you." Yamato stood up. "I don't care, I love her! I don't want to be king if she is not my queen!" He said as he stormed off. He flew by Sora, not noticing her. She had heard the whole thing. Sora felt a bit sick to her stomach. He wanted to marry her? He loved her? She could not believe it. 

At lunch that day, Sora felt better, but she could not look at Yamato the same way. She turned her attention to Ken and Miyako who were stealing glances at each other. Sora smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Yamato whispered to her ear, which sent chills up her spine. "I'll tell you after lunch." She replied as she continued to eat. 

"So, what is it?" Yamato asked her when they had finished eating. "Come with me." Sora replied as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her room. "Ayumi, we shouldn't…" Yamato tried to say, but Sora opened the closet door. There, were Ken and Miyako making out. They were bug-eyed when Sora opened the door. "Don't mind me, as you were…" She said as she shut the closet door. "See?" Sora asked Yamato. "Oh." Was all he could say. Sora sat down on her bed and Yamato sat down next to her. "What did you mean by 'Ayumi, we shouldn't?'" She asked. "I um, well I, goodbye." Yamato replied as he rushed out the door. Sora smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking, but it would **never **be a reality. (A/N: I'm talking about making out you sickos!) Miyako and Ken exited the closet and looked at Sora. "Do not worry, I shall not tell." She said. Ken left the room and Miyako went to pick out a dress. "What are you doing?" Sora asked. "I'm getting ready for tonight's dinner. Guests are going to come." Miyako replied. "Who?" Sora asked again. "Um, well, the Tachikawas, the Izumis, and the Take, Take, Take-something; I can't remember their name." Miyako replied as she picked out a lavender-colored dress. 

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty: Thanks for your reviews! Tell me what you think. Sorry if you thought it was short. 


	4. The Revelation

Sora sighed; she did not want to attend the party **__**

A New Identity

Sorry it took so long to write, but I broke my arm, so I had difficulties typing. This is the **last** chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

**__**

Chapter 4: The Revelation

Sora sighed; she did not want to attend the ball. 'What if I do not behave well?' She asked herself. 'No, I must behave well, for King Masaharu and Queen Nancy, and for Takeru, and for Yamato.' Sora told herself. She went to her closet and pulled out a silky navy-blue dress with lace at the collar and at the bottom. She wore a black choker to go along with the dress. Since the dress was sleeve-less, Sora wore long white gloves. She kept her hair down but made a crown using two front braids. She smiled satisfactorily at her ensemble. Sora tried to remember the names of the guests that were coming. The Izumis, she did not know them, but the Tachikawas…Mimi! Mimi was going to be there! 'Oh no,' She thought, 'what if she recognizes me? No, she probably won't, I mean, it has been four years, and my hair is shorter. Yes, she will not recognize me, I hope…' 

That Night…

The banquet hall looked wonderful. There were bright lights everywhere. Couples were dancing on the dance floor. Sora sat down on a chair, drinking a glass of wine. Yamato walked up to her. "Ayumi? Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Of course." Sora replied as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Sora was having such a great time that she did not notice her parents entering the banquet hall and directing themselves toward the king and queen. 

"King and Queen Takenouchi! Thank you for coming. Is Sora here?" Queen Nancy asked. Sora's mother started to cry. "Has no one told you? Sora ran away about a month ago. We still haven't found her." King Takenouchi explained. "Everywhere I look, I can see my little Sora. Like over there…" Queen Takenouchi said between sobs as she pointed to the girl dancing with Yamato. "…She looks just like Sora only with shorter hair." Sora's father looked closer at the girl his wife was describing. "Honey, that girl is Sora!" He told his wife. The four adults stared at the girl. "You must be mistaken, that is Ayumi. She came to us about a month ago…that is Sora!" King Masaharu exclaimed. Sora's parents rushed down to Sora and Yamato followed by Yamato's parents. "Sora!" Her mother exclaimed as she held her daughter in her arms. "Mama? Mama!" Sora said as she started to cry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Yamato hollered at her before leaving the room. Sora let go of her mother and ran after him. She found him in the garden, his head buried in his hands. "Yamato, I…" Sora tried to say. "Don't talk to me!" Yamato snapped. "But I…" Sora tried to explain. Yamato looked away. Sora sat down next to him. "Even though you will not listen, I will tell you anyway. I was a disgrace to my family so I ran away. You found me; if it hadn't been for you and Taichi, I would have been dead. I did not want to reveal myself or your parents would send me home. I tried to leave, but your parents insisted that I stay." Sora explained. "BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE TO **_ME_**!" Yamato yelled at her. "WELL I DID NOT KNOW THAT I WAS GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sora yelled back. Yamato grew silent. "What?" He asked softly. "Nothing." She replied. "You love me…I love you too, but now I don't know if I can trust you." Yamato explained. "I'm sorry, I should have considered how you and everyone else would feel about this." Sora apologized. Then, Yamato kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate. Sora broke the kiss and they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Yamato's and Sora's parents came outside to the garden, followed by four other adults and two teenagers. "Ah we found you, and gratefully together." King Masaharu exclaimed. "Sora!" The teenage girl said. "I can't believe it's you!" The girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing pink. "Mimi? Oh my God!" Sora exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "And who is that?" She asked, pointing to the redhead standing next to Mimi. "This is Koushiro Izumi." Mimi explained, blushing. "Oh, so this is why you have been so busy!" Sora exclaimed. "Um…yes." Mimi whispered, blushing. Everybody laughed. Sora was so happy to be her true self again, only this time with her parents, her best friend, and her one true love, all by her side.

*~* THE-END *~*

I'm done! Thanks soooo much for your reviews! Now please review this last chapter.

Aloha!

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty :)


End file.
